User talk:007a83
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User:007a83 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 00:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Spec As long as the new edition of GTA V is not released yet, please do not add speculative content on the Vehicles Class. We need to wait for the game release to add this kind of elements ; as long as we don't know, we don't add this. Thank you. 10:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thats what the ? is for. and don't remove parts of the template. --007a83 (Talk| ) 08:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Read the message on the top of the page please. It reads : Please do not add speculative or non-referenced content until it can be confirmed. 08:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry. That does not show up in the source editor.----007a83 (Talk| ) 08:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Heists Heli speculation So in your eyes, you think these look alike? Hunter-GTAV-Heists-Trailer.png|Hind Hunter-GTAV-back.jpg|Hunter Hunter_GTAV_WC&C_Ad.png|Ad (Hunter) Apart from the under "wing" armament, they look nothing alike. I'm not discounting the possibility Rockstar will call it the Hunter, stranger things have happened, but since there is a "Hind" in the game files, that's the best association we can make until more info is available officially. As stated in the message at the top of the Savage: Please do not add unconfirmed or speculative content unless it can be confirmed by its release or by Rockstar Games. Thanks. smurfy (coms) 07:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists names As discussed on the Heists update talk page, I actually think it's OK to use the names but that is against general wiki poilicy and an exception has not been agreed yet. smurfy (coms) 11:13, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : 1. Please remember to sign your talk page entries. : 2. No, that's not what I meant by the "No" in my last update to that talk page, I was rebutting Smashbor8's assumption that is was some sort of invalid leak simply because the helis weren't mentioned. I am still in favour of using the names. smurfy (coms) 11:22, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I think it was RainingPain17 who was sort of arguing against all pre-release "game file info" information. So far Wildbrick142, you and I are the only ones in favour of using the info. smurfy (coms) 11:27, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: Note: RainingPain17 is no longer staff. That is all for the night.----007a83 (Talk| ) 11:31, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Yes, I am fully aware of that, however in these sort of matters, every editor can have a say, hence I counted yours and WildBrick142s "votes". I might set up a poll question on the Community Noticeboard to get more attention to the question. smurfy (coms) 21:04, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: A poll sounds like a good idea----007a83 (Talk| ) 03:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Some of your images lacked a proper name and a license. I've added the remaining licenses, but you must give better names and add a license to each of your images yourself next time you upload. Thank you. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 11:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) The licensing is ok, but you're still failing the naming part. This is how you should name your images: VehicleName-GameName-ShortDescription. For example: "Cheetah-GTAV-SocialClub". For any other information, see this table. This is your last warning, and you may get blocked if you fail with the Image Policy again. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC)